PTSD - Joker Caused
by injustice.leauge
Summary: Damian Wayne has returned from Joker's grasp, only to be welcomed by his AMAZING father. Rated T for mentions father-son abuse, and short torture flashbacks.
1. Welcome Back

Chapter One

"Damian, you need to calm down," Bruce Wayne held Damian tightly, still not lovingly. He needed Damian to be Robin, to be NightWing, to be Batman. All the other Robins had died. Sung their last song. "Joker messed with your mind. You need to forget that, you need to come back."

Damian growled, yanking away from his father. "You... THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

Bruce was having some trouble keeping his cool. Right now, he was done being a good father. He was going to fix Damian no matter what he had to do. No, no, he was going to be a good father! This was for Damian's sake. Damian's sake, of course it was. What else?

Most people said words were stronger than actions. Bruce proved them wrong as he punched Damian and slammed him against the wall.

He rolled his eyes. "You're proving my point, Father."

"This is for you, Damian. I will help you, I will fix you."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS FIXING." Damian slipped away from Bruce's grasp.

"Damian, please." He pleaded in a false sense of caring. Damian was his to enjoy, not Joker's.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE. YOU AND JOKER SHOULD MEET UP AND HAVE FUN TOGETHER. YOU SEEM TO BE INTERESTED IN THE SAME SORTA STUFF."

Alfred gracefully walked down to the stairs into the BatCave where they were fighting. "Shall we continue with Plan B, then, master Wayne?"

"Yes, thank you Alfred."

"Plan B?" Damian backed away. This did not sound good.

Bruce slipped behind Damian, clipping handcuffs around his wrists. He held a struggling Damian, "this'll hurt less if you stay still, son."

"SON?! You didn't even WANT to HAVE me." Damian shot back.

"True. Alfred."

Alfred held a syringe, whispered to Damian, I'm sorry, and gently as possible put the needle in his arm.

Damian fell limp in Bruce's arms.

"Are you sure that was the only way to disable Young Master Damian?"

"Yes. Also, no need to call him that."

"Of course, Master Wayne. Shall I take him to his new chambers?"

Bruce nodded. "Keep him shut up, too. I have work." He left quickly.


	2. Some Ropes Are Uncomfortable

Damian spat in Joker's face and the clown laughed. "Do that again, Damian."

"You sadistic asshole." Damian shot back.

"Tsk. Language."

"You're a bitch, you know?"

Joker pretended to be horrified. "O-o-oh no!" He fell to his knees and pounded the ground. "Why? Wh-why! Cruel world!"

Damian took this as a God-given opportunity. He kicked Joker smack in the face.

"Ow!" Joker stood up, his nose bleeding from Damian's well aimed kick. "Now, that's no way to treat your host, is it? I was going to cut the bounds around your hands... but..."

Damian groaned. The roughness ropes keeping his hands together had started to dig into his skin, making it even more painful to be hung inches off the ground by them.

"I could still cut them off, but where's the fun in that? Not unless you do something real submissive." Joker sat down in a purple padded hair across from Damian, and crossed his legs. He started wagging his higher foot playfully, licking his lips. "...oh master thank you for this pleasure. Of course, my pet." He laughed.

Damian wanted the ropes off and to be on the ground again, but he was not about to stoop to that level. No way.

"You don't want to taste my boots? Shame. I just washed them." Joker dramatically sighed. "Oh well."


	3. This Really Sucks

Damian woke up in a light blue painted room, unable to move. There was a gag in him mouth, and his hands and legs were tied.

The door slowly opened and for a second Damian thought Joker was back to finish his work. But to his relief, it was just Alfred.

Alfred was holding a gun. "Mast- Damian, please believe me, I do not want to do anything to you. So please, make this easy on both of us and cooperate.

"MMNF!"

Alfred sighed, "Master Bruce is at work. He will talk to you later, Damian."

Talking to his father was the last thing Damian wanted to do. _Mmmf!"_

Alfred shook his head. "I'm sorry, Damian. Ever since master Richard and Jason died, your father has been... different."

Ha! Different. More like a sadistic bitch. Hey, he called Joker a sadistic bitch TOO.

Damian rolled his eyes again. "Mmmf, mm hm dm." Then he of course remembered he couldn't talk.

Alfred untied the gag. "Would you like a glass of water, Damian?"

Damian nodded. "Yeah. Hey, Pennyworth, has father done anything to you?"

"N-no, your father has been good to me. I wish I could say the same as you." Alfred left the room and came back with a glass of water.

Our little Robin was not about to have Pennyworth pour the water into his mouth. "Untie my hands. I'll drink it myself."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"I don't want any water than."

Alfred drank the water without hesitation. He put the gag back on Damian and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Now all Damian had to do was wait. Wait for his 'father' to come back. He was left with his thoughts. With his memories. Damian desperately tried not to think of Joker, but the clown would find his way back into his mind.

"Damian! I'm back!" Joker opened the door and came inside. He took his winter jacket off. "Have you been a good boy while I was gone?"

Damian nodded. "I was a good boy."

"Then what's this?" Joker picked up a wooden pole Damian was sitting by. "Where'd you get this?" He noticed Harley's hammer. Or half of her hammer.

"I...I..." Damian started, trying to think of an excuse.

"Mmhm. No dinner for my little Robin." Joker shook his head.

"No! No, no, please..." Damian hadn't eaten in six days, Joker kept telling him. "Joker, please..."

Joker shrugged. "What do I get?"

Damian crawled over to Joker, not having enough strength to walk even a couple inches. "I'm sorry, sir."

He smiled his signature maniac-insane smile. "There we go, good boy."


	4. Good Ol' Daddy Wayne

Chapter Four

Damian groaned in annoyance behind the gag as Bruce opened the door, showing his displeasure for his father.

Bruce walked over to Damian, "I only have a couple minutes before Barbara comes over, so this'll be quick." He pulled the gag down, and Damian took no time with the insults stirring in his head.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE NEARLY AS BAD AS JOKER! YOU DESERVE TO BE IN PRISON. IN ARKHAM. YOU COULD DIE RIGHT _F-ING_ NOW AND I WOULDN'T GIVE A SH-"

Bruce covered Dami's mouth with his hand. "Damian Wayne. You are fourteen. Watch your mouth."

Damian bit down on his hand, and he retracted. Bruce hit Damian's head against the wall. Damian flinched. "What's next? You gonna spank me for being such a bad little boy, like Joker did?"

"Do _not_ compare me to that maniac."

"Stop me."

Bruce punched Damian, replaced the gag, and walked out.

 _"F-f-fourteen... AH! Ow..."_

 _"What number was that, Damian?" Joker slapped his ass again._

 _"S-six-sixteen!"_

 _"Fourteen, sixteen?" Aren't you missing a number?"_

 _"Fifteen-een..."_

 _Joker sighed. "Do we have to start over?"_

 _"N-no! Please, no! I-I'm sorry..." Damian felt pathetic, but his bum hurt and what pride did he have left? None._


	5. A Savior Called Barbara

Chapter Five

Damian heard Barbara's and Bruce's voices outside of the door.

"MMNFFF!" He tried desperately. Barbara could help him, Barbara was his last chance right now.

No one heard him, accept for Bruce, who was of course, making sure no one noticed Damian's... _predicament_.

"Barbara, could you go ask Alfred to make some tea, please?" Bruce kindly asked, kissing her cheek.

Barbara blushed. Bruce wasn't normally like this. "O-of course, Bruce." She nodded and walked down the stairs to find Alfred.

" _NNGH_!"

Bruce swung the door open to Damian's new room. "Damian, shut up."

" _HMPHH_."

Barbara walked back upstairs and into the room. "He said - Damian?"

Bruce spun around. Crap. "Ba-Barbra, I swear it's not..."

Damian shook his head, looking at her desperately.

Barbara untied Damian's hands and the gag. "Damian, what the hell happened?"

He groaned. "My father is a crazy man."

She looked at Bruce, "Bruce?"

"Uh..."


	6. It'll Be Okay

Barbara heard Damian whimper and she held him tighter. "It's okay, Dami, it's okay."

It had been a couple weeks since Damian had come to live with Barbara. He was constantly having dreams about Joker and Bruce, yet nothing or one could comfort him as Barbara did.

He mumbled sleepily, leaning against her. Damian felt better in her arms, even as Joker and Bruce tortured him in his sleep.


End file.
